


The greatest love story never told

by hippychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippychick/pseuds/hippychick
Summary: Coda to Season 8, Episode 13, Everybody Hates Hitler.





	The greatest love story never told

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally like to write in this style, but I think it fits with what I wanted to get down on paper. It's how I see the Winchester's unique relationship and the reason I watch the show, but it's being told from Dean's point of view.

What if your soulmate turns out to be your sibling? 

Like, you obviously don’t want to go _there_ because he’s your brother, and ewww... just... no. You don’t have any of _those_ feelings at all, thank you very much!

But you would die for him in a heartbeat. Hell, you _have_ died for him, because you couldn’t live with him gone, you just couldn’t do it. 

Even now, you’re still haunted by that night, so long ago now, down in the mud on your knees, holding the one person that mattered above all others in your arms, as he took his final breaths. The overwhelming feeling of despair and hopelessness hits you again now, as if you were right back there once again. You'd never felt anything like that before - not even when dad died, and that had almost destroyed you, but you’d at least still had Sam. 

But with Sam gone? You’d felt... nothing, completely hollow; as if something had been ripped out of you at the exact same instant Sam had died. Nothing mattered, the world could have burned around you and you’d happily let it, so it could consume you both.

It had taken three days, sitting in a room with Sam’s dead body, to finally figure out exactly what had been ripped out. You’d read the lore, of course you had. You just hadn't believed it was true, let alone that it applied to you and Sam. Soulmates; one soul separated at creation and placed into two bodies, destined to be reincarnated time and time again, until the souls were finally reunited in the bodies of lovers, together for eternity from that point on. There could be no other explanation for the strength of your feelings, nor the depths you were prepared to sink, to bring him back from the dead. 

_“What’s dead should stay dead.”_ had crept unbidden into your mind on the drive to the crossroads that night. But it was easy to ignore, because you’d finally understood why someone would go to those lengths to bring someone back. Why _you_ would go to those lengths. Sam wasn’t just your pain in the ass little brother, he was your whole reason for existence. Without him, there was no you; he was the other half of your soul.

As you glance across at Sam now, he’s happily categorising the information he’s gathered on _The Men Of Letters_ and _The Thule_. You smile and shake your head fondly at the complete dork he is. Sam notices the movement, realises he’s being watched and looks up. He dips his head slightly and smiles in that self effacing way of his.

Even though you’d vowed never to mention it to him, you know Sam knows about the whole soulmate thing. He’d probably figured it out long before you did, likely even before Stanford. But it’s just another one of those things on a very long list you both silently agree never to talk about. And that suits you both just fine. 

You smile back and tip your scotch glass. 

In this life, you are brothers. In the next? Who knows. Maybe what they did in this life would finally earn them their ticket to be together for eternity in the next. They’d saved the world a time of two. Dean figured they deserved it. 

For right now though? He’d still have a random hookup whenever he felt the need to scratch an itch, same with Sam. But neither of them were looking for anything more than that. They’d both tried to make relationships work, they’d both failed. They were always destined to fail because everything either of them would ever want or need outside of a sexual relationship? Was right here in this room.


End file.
